


Frontier

by foodog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Isolation, Lucifer's Cage, The Cage, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/pseuds/foodog
Summary: Cold. That was his first feeling in Hell.





	Frontier

Cold. That was his first feeling in Hell.

It did not take long to notice the feeling when basked in the chilly, dry, winter air. The caged angel, Heaven’s brightest soldier, was locked up for eternity. He was banished to his prison for a such a petty crime. To question authority, that was all it was. To ask his father, simply, “why?”. One simple word flipped his whole existence quite literally upside down. Heaven’s favorite, most cherished, dumped into a wasteland to suffer.

The angel’s manifested feet paced the cold, earthy ground of the cage. He stood in the center of the prison and looked up. Nothing. No light to remind him of the family that once loved him. The family that now scorns his pitiful existence. The angel grasped the bars around him and claustrophobic tendencies began to flood his being. Would he ever leave? Would he ever be able to stretch his wings once more into the sunlight, bask his iridescent plumage in the warmth of his father’s creations again? He sat down from where he was standing, still looking up into the bleak atmosphere Hell provided.

Then began the cruelest of his punishment, silence. Lucifer had no one to hear and no one to talk to. The ringing of silence is soul breaking, it takes a willpower of titanium and diamonds to not break and be shattered under the immense pressure of the cage’s silence.

“Father…”

The limp angel called out into the vastness of the cage, hearing his damned voice echo through the cavernous depths. 

No one. Not a single damned soul was cast to Hell yet, so Lucifer was alone. He still called out once more. There had to be someone listening, wouldn't there?

“I can’t hear them, my brothers and sisters. I wonder if they're still listening upstairs?”

Silence trailed his words.

“I can’t hear their…”

Lucifer looked down to the stone markings that adorned the floor, reminding him of his permanent residence.

“I can't hear their laughs. Brother Michael… I can’t hear my own brother and his taunts about how much of a pathetic child I am. We were supposed to be equals. We…” 

Lucifer shook his head, tears stringing his eyelashes. His whole body shook and his cheeks warmed. Mouth taking the shape of a permanent frown.

“Brother Michael, you and I, we were mighty. Brother Gabriel…”

He couldn't bring himself to mention his little brother. He hunched his back, brought his dirty palms to meet his wet eyes, baptizing himself in this new feeling. His emotions were getting the best of him. 

Lucifer wailed into the silence. He looked up, just desperately waiting for a glimpse of light to appear from Heaven. A sign that maybe someone heard his prayers from Hell. He blankly stared, eyes flooding his face, cheeks rosy and snot dribbling down his face and into his teeth and mouth. Lucifer laid down himself down into the dirt and soot, fingers tracing the floor’s carvings. He just wanted to be forgiven. He understood his crime. He did not understand the punishment, and that was the problem. Why would father of all, his own father, decide he was the exception? Was it because his perfect creation was not perfect after all? That pride was in fact a sin, not something that makes you more loyal in actuality? 

Thoughts flooded Lucifer’s senses. He was overwhelmed in the state he was in. Tucking his knees to meet his chest, Lucifer let his final plea slip through his lips. 

“Father… I am sorry. Please forgive me. In favor of all of the right that I have done in your name, please would you give me a second chance to be by your side? I am suffering down here. Can't you hear me? You gave me these feelings, you gave me free will. Why am I the exception to these rules? Please, father. I am only asking for your forgiveness.” 

Lucifer's voice cracked and he stumbled on his words swallowing his pride. 

“Please, daddy.” He croaked. “I can’t even hear their laughs. It’s so dark and lonely down here in hell. I don’t deserve this.”

Echoed whimpers were heard for the proceeding hours, cries and pleas for those who chose to listen to the broken angel in hell. In space, shook the little bird cage that held the broken little bird inside. Frosty air engulfed hell and its entirety, the frail angel shivered and trembled, alone and terrified. 

It was only the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! don't be shy and tell me what you thought! i would highly appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
